Memories
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Las mejores memorias que hace con su amado serán aquellas donde hagan cualquier cosa y el mundo desaparecía en un parpadeo porque sólo importaban ellos dos y su amor. [SaiOu Day 2019].


**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias:** AU [Universo Alternativo], OoC [fuera de personaje], lenguaje soez y escenas subidas de tono.

**Pareja:** SaiOu [Saihara Shuichi/Ouma Kokichi].

* * *

**M**emories

* * *

**I**

* * *

Trata de no dejar caer nada, balancear todo lo que lleva en aquella bandeja de desayuno era complicado si bien a llevado en múltiples ocasiones la comida a la cama ahora era más complicado. Y apenas llega a la habitación la acomoda en la mesa auxiliar antes de ver a quien esta en la cama jugando a algún videojuego del cual prefiere no preguntar de momento—. Es hora de tu medicina, cariño —aquel apodo amoroso se deslizo con tanta facilidad de sus labios mientras de la bandeja tomaba la medicina—; tiene sabor a fresas así que no—

—Odio las fresas, _cariño, _así que otro medicamento que no beberé —dice sin despegar sus ojos del juego—; y no, no porque tengas una Panta en esa bandeja me to— suelta un estornudo antes de completar su oración, ni siquiera se molesta en cubrir su boca, sólo parece molesto porque justo fue cuando andaba jugando. Deja de lado su consola antes de ver al otro quien estaba de pie buscando algo más en la bandeja la cual estaba llena de medicamentos, dulces y algunas cosas más—, lo más fastidioso es que tú no te enfermas —indica mientras toma un pañuelo de los que el otro le ofreció—; malditos virus, sé que soy atractivo pero geez siempre me fastidian en invierno. Repito, siempre.

Rueda los ojos el hombre de cabellos negros, ama a su esposo pero hay ocasiones en que simplemente dan ganas de recordarle cual es la razón de su enfermedad, porque claro, Kokichi es atractivo a más no poder pero, el hecho de que el más bajo salga a jugar en la nieve sin abrigarse es la verdadera causal—. Debes tomar tu medicamento, Kichi, vamos que—

—¡No! ¡Y si no aceptas esa respuesta te pido el divorcio! ¡No puedo tener a un esposo quien me obligue a beber medicina con sabor a fresas! Es simplemente… me… —su voz se quiebra y varias lagrimas empiezan a llenar sus ojos y deslizarse por sus mejillas. Es todo un drama, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que estaba realmente herido aunque este no es el caso; el detective le conoce mejor que nadie, sabe reconocer aquellas falsas lagrimas las cuales el otro sabe fingir como si nada, y pese a ese conocimiento no puede evitar dejar la medicina de lado y acariciar los cabello del otro con cariño como si quisiera tranquilizarlo.

Siempre cae, las lagrimas podrán ser actuadas pero nunca le ha gustado ver el rostro de su amado lleno de aquellas—. Esta bien, conseguí más sabores —dice y es que sabía que el de cabellos morados difícilmente aceptaría algo a menos que sea su sabor favorito (duda que haya algún medicamento para el resfriado con sabor a Panta original); así que toma otra botella y no sabe si descartarla inmediatamente—. Tengo sabor a—

—Tampoco la quiero.

—Pero—

—Shu-chan, no la quiero, hasta acá huelo el mal aroma a —el menor ni siquiera disimula para ver la botella que tiene el otro y ve el dibujo de un fruto rojo—; cerezas… ugh, siento que me quieres envenenar.

Deja la botella en la bandeja, realmente duda que el otro vaya a tomar algún medicamento en aquel momento así que simplemente se resigna un poco antes de decidir sentarse en la cama—. Simplemente me preocupo mucho por tu salud —comenta aquello antes de posar su mano encima del pecho del otro—, te prometo que no sabrá tan mal la de chocolate —trata de convencerlo pero duda que sea tan fácil y mucho menos cuando ve una chispa en los orbes del otro. Trata de no preocuparse y simplemente se mantiene con aquella propuesta.

El líder supremo se acomoda en la cama para sentarse y así ver directamente al otro—. Oh-ho, ¿así que Shu-chan piensa que diré que sí tan simple sólo por sus promesas? —indaga mientras una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en sus labios, podría decirse que es casi como la de un cazador al ver a su presa—; así que dime, ca-ri-ño, ¿qué gano si decido tomar el jarabe? —pregunta aquello mientras da un pequeño brinco en la cama—; ¿qué me puede dar mi amado detective? Es decir, ya tengo todo lo que quiero de ti, tu corazón, tu libertad y—

—Hay algo que no te he dado en estos días Kokichi —aquello lo suelta con tanta seguridad y si bien lo siguiente que dirá realmente no sea la gran cosa sabe que su amado quizás acepte a algo tan simple como lo que tiene en mente—, ¿acaso no extrañas los besos?

Una maldición escapa de los labios de Kokichi mientras frunce el ceño—. Odio cuando te llenas de confianza —indica aquello mientras decide tomar una botella cualquiera, las destapa y simplemente bebe el contenido a de una sola vez. Y cuando siente el sabor lanza la botella sin importar si mancha—, mierda, era la de fresa —su tono de voz es totalmente de frustración—. Shu-chan, esto te saldrá más caro que un maldito beso —dice aquello mientras decide tomar algunos dulces de la bandeja para quitarse aquel sabor de frutillas artificiales aunque no puede sacarlos ni del paquete porque en cuestión de nada tiene al detective dándole un beso.

Simplemente acaricia por encima de la tela del pijama que su esposo esta usando mientras profundiza aquel beso un poco más, extrañaba besarlo sentir su calidez, sentirle tan cercano y pese a que en esos momentos no tiene su usual sabor dulce disfruta del sentirlo así, cálido, largo, ambos tan necesitados y Kokichi podrá decir lo que quiera cuando acaben con aquel beso pero le esta correspondiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Shu-chan —murmura el de cabellos morados una vez aquel beso acaba, es obvio que le falta el aliento pero otra sonrisa juguetona aparece en sus labios—. ¿Cuál es el sabor que detestas más en la medicina? Porque estoy seguro de que te mereces eso en vez de ser consentido—

Lo acallo con un beso. Simple. Si se enfermaba tendría razones para hacerlo y en ese momento nada más importaba que su amado.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Odia a todos. No. Eso es pequeño. Realmente odia al mundo. No, de nuevo muy poco. Odia al universo. Sí, eso es, odia al universo. Maldito universo que se pone en su contra; no pide la suerte de Komaeda-chan, principalmente porque le suelen pasar cosas terribles pero joder, estar en casa en pleno verano y sin aire acondicionado era una tortura, e iría por un helado pero ya no había ninguno en el refrigerador y si bien mando (o mejor dicho demando) a su amado esposo que fuera por unos helados a la tienda de conveniencia hace unos minutos se sentía en el infierno. Ojalá Shuichi fuera más rápido. Así al menos no estaría queriendo meterse a la nevera en un intento de no morir.

Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse simplemente levanta la vista porque ha estado en el suelo esperando que el calor se pase de esa manera pero definitivamente no era suficiente—. Gezz, si te tardabas más seguro serías el sospechoso de que tu esposo hubiese muerto —indica aquello mientras se levanta antes de quitarle la bolsa que cargaba; no tarda en sacar la caja que estaba dentro (e incluso tocarla era refrescante)—, bien hecho por complacer a tu amado líder supremo, _lacayo —_una vez dicho eso decide sacar una paleta de aquel empaque y no tarda en meterla a su boca para disfrutar de aquella frescura.

El detective simplemente se limita a sonreír antes de tomar la caja que tiene su esposo para dejarla en el refrigerador—. No es nada mi amado líder —responde mientras camina directo a la cocina donde su sonrisa muere al ver el enorme desastre que había ahí, leche derramada, botellas de Panta en el suelo y estaba seguro de que también había azúcar también. Sólo había salido unos cuantos minutos y ahora se topa con tremendo desastre—. Kokichi —llama con un tono severo mientras espera.

No tardo mucho el de orbes purpuras en llevar ya que estaba relativamente cerca—. Eh… tremendo desastre el que hiciste Shu-chan —dice aquello antes de volver a saborear su paleta de hielo y darle una mordida—, espera, ¡esas son mis Pantas! Pensé que no te gustaban, diablos, me he casado con un mentiroso —dice aquello antes de que su paleta caiga al suelo por los movimientos exagerados que hace.

Shuichi trata de no hacer ningún gesto del cual se pueda arrepentir. Y antes de que pueda decir algo el menor ha empezado a hablar.

—Vale fui yo quien hizo el desastre pero es tu culpa, había mucho calor así que empecé a tomar Panta—

—Eso no explica la—

—Pancake, recuerda, los gatos gustan de la leche y es mejor si esta fría, vamos que el pobre seguro también anda sufriendo con el calor y antes de que lo preguntas use el azúcar porque la leche sin azúcar no tiene buen sabor —indica aquello con una sonrisa antes de recoger las botellas que estaban en el suelo para así lanzarlas a la basura—; listo Shu-chan, ahora déjame descansar, vamos que el calor no es para estar limpiando —dicho aquello le quita la caja al otro sólo para sentir que esta húmeda, frunce el ceño y sabe que eso significa que los helados se han descongelado y ya no serán tan refrescantes.

Nota el cambio del otro y suspira—. No iré por más helados Kichi, dejaré estos en la nevera un rato y seguro estarán listos.

—Pero no tendrán el mismo sabor, ¿has probado cuando un helado se descongela y lo vuelves a congelar? —hace aquella pregunta la cual no necesita respuesta—; gezz si querías que limpiara al menos no hubieras sido tan cruel con mis helados —dicho eso el chico decidió dejar a su marido para así ir por las cosas para limpiar o mejor dicho ir sólo por una mopa y empieza a limpiar sin decir nada mientras se queja por lo bajo.

El detective decide no decir nada e ir a darse una fría ducha porque siente que Kokichi tiene razón, el calor no permite hacer nada. Estando ya en el baño se quita la camisa y antes de que pueda hacer algo más siente unos brazos rodear su abdomen. Simplemente pone sus manos sobre las ajenas con cariño—. Supongo que alguien me desea acompañar en el baño.

—¿Eh? Ya quisieras eso, Shu-chan —dice aquello y no lo suelta para nada—; aunque estoy muy pegajoso y está vez no es tu culpa —molesta un poco al ajeno antes de soltarlo y aprovecha ese momento para encender la llave para llenar la bañera—, aun así debes hacerte responsable —dicho aquello busca en el mueble que esta en aquel cuarto una botella para agregar burbujas al baño.

El mayor simplemente asiente antes de ser el quien abraza al otro—. Claro que me haré responsable de ti, mi amado —dicho eso le da un beso en sus cabellos. Quizás el verano no sería tan malo si siguen compartiendo momentos como aquellos donde buscan alejarse del calor y sólo tenerse el uno al otro—, apresúrate no queremos que el agua acabe estando caliente también —indica aquello antes de soltarlo para así acomodarse en la bañera y el otro le acabará siguiendo, no hacía falta más palabras en momentos como ese porque ambos sabían en que acabaría.

Kokichi como siempre se acomodo en medio de las piernas de Shuichi. Soltó una risa mientras se recostaba. Podría odiar al universo. No. Sólo al mundo quizás, (o mejor dicho odia el verano) pero si hay algo que ama más que nunca en esos momentos es definitiva a su esposo y no importa para nada si hay calor porque sabe que Shu-chan siempre buscaría la manera de hacerle sentir mejor en esos días.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Tenia fuertemente abrazado al gato blanco, no dejará que se escape por tercera vez al patio, sigue sin entender porque aquel es demasiado extraño por así decirlo, se supone que los gatos no gustan del agua pero Pancake parece ser la excepción, ama salir de la casa cuando esta lloviendo en plena primavera, lo peor no es que regrese mojado o vaya a la lavandería a acostarse sobre la ropa limpia, no, el problema es que su pelaje es blanco y cuando regresa parece un gato marrón por el lodo.

Saihara simplemente suelta un quejido cuando siente otro zarpazo por parte de las garras del gato, porque sí, el gato que Momota les regaló era un malagradecido con él. Y esta seguro que lo hace pese a saber eso. Nunca sintió afinidad enorme por los animales pero con el gato lo intentaba y le tenía algo de cariño excepto cuando iba a la lavandería y llenaba de pelos la ropa… o cuando decidía interrumpir cualquier cosa que hiciera con su esposo pero lo que más le fastidiaba de Pancake es que Kokichi siempre lo saludaba primero y le daba mimos al gato en vez de saludarlo a él. Frunce el ceño. Está seguro de que el de cabellos morados hace eso para fastidiarlo y ponerle celoso (¡y de un gato!). Siente una mordida en su mano y simplemente suelta al gato.

Sabe que su amado se quejará cuando vea al pobre lleno de lodo y no lo culpa pero se había frustrado tanto con Pancake que era mejor así y para ser un gato gordo salió corriendo. Se cubre los ojos con su mano la cual esta lastimada y cierra los ojos por unos momentos. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero escucha como la puerta de enfrente se abre y sonríe, está vez el gato no le ganará. Se sienta bien lo más rápido que puede y ve a su esposo entrar a casa. Le sonríe antes de levantarlo—. Bienvenido a casa cariño —dice aquello mientras empieza a caminar acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—Hola, Shu-chan… ¿dónde esta Pancake? —indaga aquello mientras esquiva el intento del otro de abrazarlo y deja sus cosas encima del sofá antes de empezar a buscarlo—; dime que no lo dejaste salir.

A veces Shuichi se preguntaba si el ajeno era una especie de adivino o tenía cámaras por la casa dado a que siempre hacía una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta porque el sabía que era lo que sucedía al final de cuentas—. Te juro que intente retenerlo—

—Hubieras cerrado la puerta trasera—

—La última vez que lo hice se la paso llorando por horas, Kichi, o regresa para aruñar y morder —dice aquello mientras le muestra al otro los rasguños que tiene a lo largo del brazo. Antes de que pueda agregar algo más el otro acaba saliendo de la sala y asume que estaba enojado porque eso significa tener que bañar a Pancake y el gato amará la lluvia y el lodo pero detesta los baños. Aunque su sorpresa está cuando el otro regresa con el pequeño botiquín que mantienen en el baño.

Una mirada lo dice todo y señala el sofá esperando que Shuichi entienda, espera que este se sienta para hacer lo mismo y luego saca un desinfectante del botiquín, toma el brazo del ajeno para empezar a rociar de aquel y simplemente ve de reojo como el ajeno muerde su labio para no quejarse—. Nishishi~, no debes aguantar los gritos mi amado —dice aquello mientras aplica un poco más incluso sobre la mordida que acaba de hacerle el gato—; ¿qué le haces a Pancake para que te odie tanto, Shu-chan? ¿Acaso andas investigando mi organización secreta? Ya te he dicho que Pancake es mi espía cuando ando trabajando y tu estas en casa.

—Oh sí, es eso —indica Shuichi cerrando los ojos mientras siente como el ajeno le pasa un algodón sobre las heridas—; me descubrió investigando sobre donde puede estar su base de operaciones y por eso me ataco, decidió ir a destruir la evidencia al patio para que no pudiera seguirlo del todo ya que es más rápido que yo —dicho aquello suelta un quejido cuando siente los dedos del otro acariciando sobre las heridas que tiene.

Una sonrisa está en los labios de Kokichi quien decide tomar las vendas—. Sabía que sería un fantástico espía; pero ahora si sabes demasiado, Shu-chan, deberé matarte —dicho aquello suelta la venda y prácticamente se lanza encima del otro—; ¿me pregunto si alguien podrá encontrarte una vez te mate? —ataca. No tiene compasión del más alto, simplemente va buscando sus labios para besarlo de una forma intensa. Sigue con aquello y no nota las manos ajenas, como empiezan a tocarlo, quizás trata de defenderse pero sabe que su amado detective no tiene nada para hacerlo. Aunque cambia de pensar cuando siente algo sobre sus manos y como de pronto está restringido.

—Lo siento, Kokichi, no puedo dejar que me mates —dicho aquello aprieta las vendas con las cuales ató rápidamente las manos ajenas detrás de su espalda—; así que supongo que debo arrestarte por el hecho de espiarme —una vez dicho eso empuja el botiquín que estaba en el sofá y luego hace que Ouma sea quien acabe con la espalda contra el sofá. Es turno de su venganza básicamente.

Empieza a besar, y no se detiene con algo tan simple, muerde un poco, acaricia, simplemente se deja llevar en aquella situación y le encanta ver como los ojos de su esposo básicamente gritan que desea no tener las manos atadas—. Me pregunto si podré sacar respuestas si te interrogo —indaga aquello luego de que el beso inicial acabará y le ve con una sonrisa—; dime, Kokichi…, ¿en serio planeabas matar a un detective? —aquello lo pregunta peligrosamente cerca del lóbulo del menor antes de darle una ligera mordida. Ya luego se preocuparía por el desastre que quedo en la sala. En esos momentos mientras la lluvia incrementa sólo se deja llevar y disfruta de un calmo momento con su amado.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

—Shu-chan, ¡me estoy aburriendo demasiado! —dice aquello mientras decide tomar otro dulce de los cuales había puesto el ajeno en la mesa, había un enorme plato y duda que el otro coma más que unos cuantos, a final de cuentas Shuichi es quien siempre atrasa las reuniones en todo sentido de la palabra, prueba de eso es que en esos momentos sigue arreglando su disfraz. Y Ouma sigue sin entender que tan difícil es disfrazarse de vampiro, sólo una capa y colmillos falsos convencerían a todos porque el otro ya tiene el look de muerto en vida. Por otro lado Shuichi a veces parecía una niña y al parecer su tiempo de preparación tomaba lo mismo que la de una.

El de cabellos negros simplemente suspira ante la tercera llamada del otro, se supone que la fiesta de disfraces que organizo Shirogane ya empezó hace unos quince minutos pero no pudo evitar tardarse un poco arreglando su disfraz y un poco sus pensamientos, se supone que Kokichi escogió los disfraces y cuando vio el suyo y la nota que lo acompañaba… asume que el otro llevará un disfraz que le haga resaltar su atractivo, quizás va disfrazado de un demonio o tal vez haya ido por la ruta de ir también como un vampiro y le ponía algo ansioso eso porque imaginaba a su amado vestido de aquella forma y sabe que será difícil quitarle los ojos de encima.

Una vez ha acabado de cepillar su cabello por enésima vez —y no logrando que cierta área de este se quede en su lugar— sale de la habitación directo a buscar a su pareja; trata de no temblar e ir confiado en que podrá incluso halagar al otro pero apenas llega se topa con que Kokichi no esta ahí. Aquello le hace preocupar un poco y se pregunta si el otro se ha cansado tanto de esperar que fue sin él. Desde ya culpa bastante a Amami porque esta seguro que el es quien tiene la culpa de esa situación. Saca su teléfono a como puede y empieza a marcarle a Kokichi y cuando escucha el tono que el ajeno tiene en aquella misma habitación le hace pensar que quizás exageraba y puede que su esposo simplemente haya ido al baño o algo parecido.

Decide sentarse en el sofá para esperarlo pero no tarda mucho antes de que las luces se vayan de forma abrupta. El detective simplemente se pregunto si aquello era una broma de parte del otro y su respuesta llega casi de inmediato. Algo le pasa rozando de una forma bastante rápida, y luego de eso siente el peso de alguien (obviamente Kokichi) sobre él.

—¡Vengo por tu alma Shu-chan! —dice aquello en un tono serio mientras se mueve contra el ajeno—. Debo matarte para así ser un fantasma libre.

—No puedo darte mi alma, ¿señor fantasma? —indaga un poco porque no han dado nombres ni mayor cosa a ese momento—; estoy casado y debo apresurarme porque con mi esposo debemos ir a una fiesta a la cual estamos atrasados.

Un quejido y un obvio puchero se escucha de parte del menor quien se quita—. ¡Qué aburriiiiiido eres Shu-chan! De no ser un fantasma moriría del aburrimiento —dicho aquello se mueve en la oscuridad para ir a encender la luz y acomoda la sabana que estaba usando encima para simular ser un fantasma.

Shuichi al ver eso simplemente sonríe y suspira poco rato después, y pese a que el ajeno este cubierto de aquella forma no puede evitar fijarse en él—. Te ves lindo Kokichi —dice aquello mientras acomoda su ropa y se levanta—; ¿y tú algo que desees decirme? —pregunta aquello antes de levantarse y sonreír un poco y así tomar su mano.

—Odio cuando vas con halagos —dicho eso el más bajo le jala para darle un beso en esos momentos y es que no pudo evitarlo, aunque olvido que aquella sabana no permitiría el beso—. Mierda, me olvide de esto —dice aquello al separarse antes de que el otro le ayude a quitársela como si nada.

Toma con cariño las mejillas del otro y acaricia con sus pulgares la piel del ajeno con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Sabes? Eres muy lindo Kokichi, no, no eres sólo lindo, eres perfecto con o sin disfraz mi amado Saihara Kokichi —dice aquello antes de unir sus labios en un casto beso con el otro.

Suave, delicado, simple. Así describiría aquel beso el cual tenía un suave dulzor cosa que no le sorprende después de todo sabe que su amado seguro estaba comiéndose los dulces que estaban en la mesa—. Te amo Kokichi —y con esas dos palabras dichas tomo su mano para así indicarle que no deben atrasarse sin embargo aquellos momentos habían parecido una eternidad a la par del otro, sólo bastaba con verle para que su corazón se agitara y aquellas palabras salieran de su boca pero sobre todo su corazón.

* * *

**V**

* * *

Ir a la playa siempre le provocaba un poco de incomodidad, a decir verdad nunca fue fanático de la arena contra sus pies o del agua salada; aun recuerda cuando sus padres le llevaron de vacaciones a la casa de la playa y lo mucho que lo detesto por el calor y lo peor era que no era verano como lo es ahora y no está en la casa de playa donde hay menos personas. Se siente como un huraño en parte pero no puede evitarlo, de no ser por Kokichi no hubiera ido (ni manejado hasta aquella playa que quedaba un tanto alejada de donde vivían). Y es que al ver la sonrisa del otro quien andaba emocionado mientras se estacionaban era lo que valía la pena. Y luego de rápidamente chequear que lleva todo y ha dejado con llave el auto empieza a caminar con el otro, no se tarda en tomarle la mano como siempre lo hace.

—Shu-chan, no sabía que la playa era tan grande —comenta el otro aunque el detective sabe que eso es una mentira, cuando eran estudiantes tuvieron varias excursiones y más de alguna fue a aquella playa. Aunque ahora las cosas eran definitivamente diferentes en muchos sentidos—, se ve muy diferente a lo que se ve en la televisión, gracias por traerme —dice aquello alzando la voz pero nadie parece ponerles atención en ese preciso momento o al menos eso creía Saihara hasta que una mujer castaña le sonríe.

—Es genial ver a un padre tan responsable —dice aquello como un halago antes de ver a Kokichi y sonreírle—. Disfruta tu día en la playa, pequeño —simplemente dice aquello antes de dejarlos a ambos.

Shuichi se quedo unos momentos sin saber que hacer del todo. Es decir no es la primera vez que alguien confunde su relación pero aun así sigue siendo incómodo. A final de cuentas no se necesita ser un detective para notar que tienen una relación, los anillos en sus dedos o la forma en la que se ven. Frunce el ceño por aquello, otra razón por la cual odia la playa, gente entrometida que confunde a Ouma con su hijo.

Por otro lado el menor estaba soltando varias risas e intentaba ocultarlas aunque era imposible—. Parece que alguien luce ya como un anciano, espera no, no es cierto, ¡lo siento padre! —aquello lo suelta haciendo que algunos se le queden viendo y el más alto simplemente suspira antes de continuar con el camino jalando de la mano un poco a Kokichi ya que simplemente no podía con todo aquello.

Shuichi trata de no darle mayor importancia a aquellas palabras, a final de cuentas si lo hace sabe que Kokichi le acabará molestando aun más. Así que guarda silencio mientras caminan—. ¿No sientes calor? —pregunta tratando de conversar con el otro y ya que ve un puesto de helados (es decir, hay uno en cada esquina) sonríe ya que podría darle algo a su amado—. Podría comprarte un helado, Kichi.

—Ah, no debes tratarme como un niño, yo también trabajo para ganar mi dinero—

—Estoy seguro de que no traes contigo tu cartera —deduce aquello porque tan sólo se debía fijar un poco en la ropa que llevaba el menor y sabe que sólo llevaba su teléfono en una bolsa y de ahí duda que cargue alguna otra cosa consigo—; así que…

—Gezz, por eso creen que eres mi padre —comenta el otro mientras se adelanta hacia al puesto de helados para pedir algo, Shuichi simplemente enarca una ceja antes de seguirlo porque sigue dudando que lleve dinero.

Al final como siempre acabo pagando el helado del otro mientras pensaba que podrían hacer que fuera más romántico para que no les confundieran con un padre e hijo, además no le gusta sentir que ya es mayor o mejor dicho que es mayor para Kokichi, aquello no le hace gracia para nada así que se le ocurre lo mas indicado apenas llegan al área de la playa como tal—. Podría echarte bloqueador solar —indica mientras busca la botella que cargaba consigo y se la muestra al otro quien simplemente se encoge de hombros. Sin dudar prepara la típica escena de un día de playa, una toalla contra la arena y una sombrilla mal colocada para aprovechar y agregar bastante crema contra el sol.

El de cabellos purpura al ver que esta la toalla puesta decide acostarse sin pensarlo—. Shumai seguro sólo quiere tocarme —murmura mientras siente como el ajeno le remueve la camisa que tiene—. Pervertido —dice aquello sabiendo que el otro no responderá a esa provocación porque lo es y hasta lo ha admitido en distintas ocasiones.

Shuichi se dedica a consentir al otro, y no se detiene en las caricias que le da en la espalda, va dejando un rastro de besos y pese a que acaba con un sabor a bloqueador simplemente lo disfruta, Kokichi se ve demasiado lindo en esa posición incluso algo vulnerable—

—Shuichi, no sigas que dudo que quieras hacerlo en la arena y con publico —la voz de su amado corta sus pensamientos—; ¡así que es mi turno! —exclama aquello antes de levantarse con emoción y ve al otro dejándole en claro que debe hacer aquello o no le irá bien en general así que el detective simplemente suspira y hace lo indicado.

Kokichi a diferencia del otro no espera hacer suspirar al otro. Simplemente le da un beso en la nuca—. Deberías dormir un poco, cariño, fue un viaje largooo —indica aquello con una suave voz. Y lo último de lo que se recordaría el de cabellos negros era de unos cuantos besos más mientras sentía como el otro acariciaba su espalda untando el bloqueador en su piel.

Cuando Shuichi despertó se sentía algo mareado y se siente adolorido de los hombros lo sorprendente es que esta seguro que el otro le agrego bloqueador así que asume que sólo es la posición porque no estaba acostumbrado a dormir bocabajo—. Kichi —llama suavemente mientras se levanta y suelta un quejido.

Kokichi simplemente sonríe y aparece a su par, está húmedo y con una sonrisa traviesa—. Hola, Saihara-chan —saluda con un tono algo fuerte—; ¿estás bien? —indaga mientras estira una mano para tocarle la frente—, quizás tienes insolación, dime, ¿cómo me llamo?

Aquella pregunta no la entendió pero simplemente responde—. Saihara Kokichi.

—No te escuche.

—Saihara Kokichi —repite levantando un poco más la voz. Un brillo algo peligroso aparece en los ojos ajenos, debería preocuparse pero no lo hace del todo. Kokichi simplemente sonríe a final de cuentas, no debe ser algo terrible.

—Sabes, quiero un helado ahora —indica aquello y trata de evitar la risa cuando le ve levantarse, lo más seguro es que se de cuenta hasta que regresen a casa, el bloqueador es divertido de usar y más cuando se trata de escribir. Ahora todo mundo sabrá a quien le pertenece su amado y que es su esposo, así que el mundo se alejaría ahora (o al menos quienes escucharon cuando hizo a Shuichi hablar)—. ¡Más rápido Shu-chan!

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Shuichi simplemente veía a su esposo escribir lo que parecía ser una nueva novela, y eso creyó hasta que ve que manda a imprimir una sola hoja. Aquello le causo curiosidad y deja el libro que estaba leyendo para acercarse al otro—. Pensé que estabas en tu proceso de escribir —dice aquello mientras decide tomar la hoja que el otro ha mandado a imprimir, aunque se le hace imposible leer algo porque le arrebatan la hoja en cuestión de segundos. No dice nada, aquello ha picado más su curiosidad así que en definitiva debe tratar de averiguar aquel pequeño secreto que Kokichi oculta.

—Geez, Saihara-chan —solía tratarlo de esa forma cuando estaba molesto—; ¿qué no te han dicho que espiar es malo? —indaga aquello mientras oculta la hoja en su bolsillo delantero—. Además, señor detective, que sea su esposo no significa que deba saber todo de mí así que… adiós —le sopla un beso mientras sale del estudio y se escucha el ruido de la puerta principal siendo azotada de una forma fuerte. Shuichi simplemente se quedó unos viendo donde había estado su esposo y es que aquello era una obvia invitación para que tratará de averiguar lo que ocultaba. Kokichi siempre era un desafío, pero lo resolvería.

Así que arregla su chaqueta antes de decidir seguir el rastro del más bajo, lo atraparía, y quizás luego (sólo quizás) podría esposarlo porque se lo merecía al ser un delincuente (aunque no haya hecho nada malo). Sonríe con aquel pensamiento antes de verificar que cargue sus llaves porque no piensa quedarse afuera como la última vez que Kichi le incito a un juego de esos. Sale de la casa y rápidamente encuentra un rastro que deja en claro el camino que decidió tomar el otro, la nieve de la mañana ayudaba bastante a eso así que empieza a seguir aquellas pisadas y luego niega al ver hacia donde van. Kokichi nunca sería tan fácil de ser rastreado así que decide ir a la dirección opuesta a la cual se encuentran las huellas.

Trata de ir al tanto de todo lo que sucede dado a que no desea caer en alguna trampa porque la ingeniosa mente de su esposo sigue siendo un misterio y a veces en esos juegos es cuando deja todo salir a flote, así que no hay un rastro definitivo más que los indicios que pueda tener en aquel juego del gato y el ratón. Piensa en lo que su amado puede ocultar, era una hoja la cual tardo escribiendo, pero eso era curioso Kokichi suele ser veloz al andar escribiendo no por algo decidió escribir libros. Aunque es ahí cuando piensa las fechas y todo parece hacer sentido. Decide regresar a casa para buscar las llaves del auto e ir directo al centro comercial más cercano siguiendo su corazonada.

Cuando llega simplemente frunce el ceño, hay demasiada gente, y es que sabe que muchos dejan las compras navideñas para última hora, pero aquello no debería ser de esa forma (por eso el suele comprar lo que necesita unos días antes de aquella locura dado a que después se le hace imposible). Sabe que será imposible lograr encontrar a Kokichi, pero está seguro que está comprando su regalo así que trata de pensar que le daría su amado, pero aquello es imposible demasiado complejo. Simplemente piensa que es impredecible, después de todo un año le regalo una chaqueta azul brillante la cual al final el menor de estatura acabo usando diciendo que es cómoda (y no negaría que además se ve demasiado lindo). Trata de encontrar al otro y simplemente planea volver a casa de no ser porque está seguro de que lo acaba de ver. No se acerca y le ve a través del mar de gente la cual simplemente obstruye un poco su visión y al verlo entrar a la tienda de libros sonríe, ¡por fin había averiguado que le regalaría Kokichi!

* * *

—Yo sé cuál es mi regalo Kokichi —dice aquello mientras el otro le ve con un rostro (falsamente) sorprendido—; vamos hasta el empaque me lo dice todo, ¡es un libro!

—¿Eh? —por un momento parece afligido de verdad—; no…

—Claro que sí, y estoy seguro de eso—

—… Bien tú ganas.

El de cabellos negros sonrió antes de empezar a abrir el regalo de una forma cuidadosa, no quiere arruinar el papel verde fluorescente con el cual Kokichi pidió el empacado, al ver la caja dentro sonríe, es la de un libro y sólo lo saca y su teoría queda confirmada. ¡Le ha ganado a Kokichi! Satisfecho por eso empieza a abre la caja del libro aquel y cuando la abre queda sorprendido por el contenido.

—Nishishi~, mi amado realmente creyó que podría lograr averiguar su regalo antes de tiempo, eh, mal ahí mi amado detective —dice aquello antes de tomar la bufanda que cayó y se la coloca al otro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla con cariño—. Descuida ya tendrás el otro año para descubrir tu regalo y por cierto espero que me des ya mi juego, lo he estado esperando.

Y por supuesto Shuichi sólo frunció el ceño, Kokichi siempre lograba descubrir lo que le regalaría para esas fechas, aunque ocultará el regalo con Momota, pero al ver la sonrisa del otro simplemente suspira, quizás nunca lograría resolver el misterio que era Kokichi, pero siempre gusta de verle sonreír en momentos así—. Claro, Kokichi… aunque, quizás ese no sea tú único regalo.

—También se de tu otra compra, gracias por el nuevo peluche a la colección.

Y mientras su esposo le seguía sorprendiendo hasta la fecha, él se pregunta si algún día logrará sorprenderle, mientras tanto está dispuesto a intentar una y otra vez hasta lograrlo… después de todo aquellas sonrisas que le brinda su amado le hacen feliz y eso muchas veces es suficiente, saber que no hay misterio existente en el mejor regalo de todos, una sonrisa de Kokichi.

* * *

**VII**

* * *

Revisó una vez más llevar todo lo necesario para aquel día, no deseaba que algo hiciera falta así que una vez se asegura de eso cierra aquella pequeña cesta que le había pedido prestada a Kaede. Ahora sólo debía sorprender a Kokichi, tenía planeado ir a donde el otro labora para así desde ahí empezar aquella cita. Con una sonrisa sale de la casa dado a que no quiere dejar al otro esperando para nada así que es cuestión de nada para que se encuentre caminando directo a aquel edificio esperando encontrar a su amado.

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar y dado a que no se topo al otro en el camino simplemente sonríe porque eso significa que está a tiempo así que entra y pasa a recepción, ya le conocen así que quienes lo ven sólo le saludan y le sonríen un poco. Cuando escucha la risa de su amado cerca su sonrisa incrementa y más al verlo tan feliz, sabe que eso significa que aprobaron su nuevo proyecto (o simplemente anda bromeando) del que le hablo esta semana.

Quien le acompañaba quedo en segundo plano y más al ver a su amado esperándolo con… no tardo más de dos segundos en conectar el asunto y al entender que el otro le llevaría a un día de campo le hizo sonreír. Se despide rápidamente antes de ir donde el otro le esperaba—. ¿A qué se debe la canasta? —indaga mientras se inclina un poco hacia al otro—; vamos que no me puedes dejar con la duda Shu-chan, a menos que… ¿planeas matarme y descuartizarme para luego ocultar mi cuerpo en esa cesta? —es obvio el falso tono de sorpresa del otro pero pese a cualquier cosa Shuichi acaricia la cabeza del otro. Incluso ante esas cosas cae y él pensaba que sólo era ante sus lágrimas falsas.

—Pensaba que podríamos salir en una cita, ya sabes, es primavera y es lindo si vamos al parque a—

—Geez, al menos finge ser algo más interesante —indica aquello antes de salir de la recepción del edificio dejando al detective con una sonrisa.

Shuichi pese a cualquier cosa amaba al otro y eso incluía sus rabietas por no seguirle el juego cosa que pasa cuando no tiene humor por así decirlo dado a que hay momentos en los que sólo desea estar con el otro y que mejor que ser sólo ellos mismos. Sigue al otro con canasta en mano y no le cuesta alcanzarlo—. Es interesante cuando estoy contigo.

—Claro que lo es yo soy—

—El hombre más asombroso, dulce, inteligente y guapo del mundo—

—Geez, bájale a tu confianza, cuando te pones de ese modo siento que me saldrán caries —comenta aquello antes de caminar un poco más acelerado como si el bochorno que tiñe sus mejillas no dejará en claro la vergüenza la cual ha pasado en esos momentos por su muy _dulce y pegajoso _esposo que tiene—; seguro que ese es tu plan, dejarme sin dientes para que sólo tu te fijes en mí.

—No creo que sea así, Kokichi, siempre serás hermoso —trata de alcanzar al otro para ver su reacción y es que ama verlo avergonzado en muchos sentidos y es por eso que quiere alcanzarlo en ese momento para avergonzarlo aun más. Definitivamente fue una buena idea preparar aquel día de campo aunque ese pensamiento se esfuma cuando siente una gota de agua caer y no tarda mucho para que empiecen las gotas a caer más seguido. Aquello era de lo peor porque eso significaba en pocas palabras que no podrían hacer nada. Kokichi simplemente se para bajo un árbol para no mojarse demasiado mientras ve como Shuichi se acerca bajo esa lluvia que de a pocos empezaba a acrecentar.

Mantiene sus labios presionados dejando en claro que no sabía que decir ante aquello—. Pensé que sería un buen día, es definitivamente de lo peor que esto haya pasado, lo siento —se disculpa como si hubiera podido hacer algo con respecto al clima pero no había nada que hacer más que quitarse la chaqueta para ponérsela en los hombros al otro ya que Kokichi no llevaba nada.

—No debes enojarte querido, las coincidencias no existen sólo no inevitable —dice aquello antes de sonreír un poco—; por otro lado creo que este era tu plan, quedar como un príncipe conmigo, Shu-chan es lindo que acabes haciendo estas cosas pero falta algo para hacerlo un momento cliché, ¿no crees?

No necesito preguntar más o insinuar alguna otra cosa. Shuichi acabo apegándose bajo esa lluvia al cuerpo del otro para luego unir sus labios, las gotas recorren su cuerpo, sus labios sus corazones porque siempre que se besan todo el mundo deja de existir. Sólo son ellos amándose. Kokichi entreabre un poco su boca para permitirle acceso al otro dejando en claro que no le molestaría un poco más de él. Y de nuevo no se hizo de rogar el detective, simplemente se deslizo contra el otro, se acerca incluso más sintiendo el suave calor que irradia el otro, no piensa en nada más que el otro. Cuando por fin se separan es porque el aire les falta, sin aliento han quedado.

—Nishishi~, no sabía que los días de campo iniciaban con el postre —comenta el más bajo de estatura antes de jalar al otro del cuello de su ya empapada camisa y se dedica a besarlo un buen rato más. No pensaba detenerse ni porque hubiera publico o algo parecido aunque aquello de alguna u otra forma le molestaba—; deberíamos continuar este día de campo en un lugar más privado —murmura aquello contra los labios ajenos.

Intoxicado, así se siente Shuichi y asiente a las palabras ajenas—. Claro, Kichi… —y si bien tenía aquel día planeado para salir si su amado quería algo en casa y más cómodo no se negaría para nada de lo que harían.

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

Era su turno de hacer la fiesta de navidad, aquello implicaba demasiadas cosas, primero que nada, aunque nadie quisiera admitirlo, es una competencia con la fiesta anterior. Prueba de ello es como _su madre_ comenta con orgullo que su fiesta ha sido la mejor hasta el momento aunque Kaede este en contra. Por ello decidió darle una sorpresa a cada uno de sus _amados amigos_. Cuando ve acabado su trabajo sonríe con orgullo. Definitivamente sería la mejor fiesta, Shu-chan ya se estaba encargando de la comida y él cumplió con su palabra de poner las decoraciones. Muérdagos, montones de muérdagos. Si alguien no cumplía le haría sufrir agregándole laxantes a su comida o algo parecido (pese a no tener algo así en la casa).

—Amor, ¿có— aquella pregunta se detuvo a medias al ver que todo estaba lleno de guirnaldas, luces pero lo que más destacaba eran los muérdagos que había en cada rincón—. ¿Esta era la sorpresa de la cual hablabas? —indaga aunque la respuesta es bastante obvia así que simplemente suspira—. Espero no te alejes de mí en ese caso, Kichi, no quiero que acabes—

—No debes ponerte celoso, Shu-chan. Sé en donde está cada muérdago y digamos que no dejaré que alguien toque tampoco a mi amado esposo así que empieza a memorizarlos, cariño —suelta aquello antes de alzar un muérdago que tenía ahí—. Mientras puedes aprender a besarme para que en la noche no andes pidiendo demasiado de mí.

Shuichi sólo sonríe antes arrinconarlo en la pared donde esta recostado el otro para empezar a besarle.

* * *

Kaede enarca una ceja al ver a Kokichi, lo primero que nota es que no lleva su bufanda y eso hace que resalte lo que más notorio que tiene el más bajo en el cuello. Está marcado. No es una simple mordida que quizás a su mejor amigo se le pudo pasar cuando hacía… lo que hicieran, no quería pensar en ello al menos no luego de que cierta chica que usa gafas comentará que esos dos hacen cosas que no deberían hacer con la crema batida. Y es que fijándose en el pequeño y pálido cuello de Kokichi uno podría contar al menos diez de aquellas marcas—. ¿Soy la primera? —indaga mientras pasa adentro y nota como Kokichi da un paso hacia atrás.

—Momota-chan, vino antes, esta esperando en el pasillo —la cortesía que da el chico le hace preocupar un poco pero simplemente asiente y va directo a buscar a su amigo porque hasta ahora no parece que fuera una mentira. Aunque al llegar al pasillo simplemente suelta una exclamación al ver los muérdagos y notar que no es Kaito quien está en aquel recinto, Gonta.

* * *

—Si sabes que pueden negarse a besarse bajo el muérdago, ¿no? —indaga Shuichi mientras termina de arreglar la mesa para la cena que tendrán y trata de no ver al otro porque siempre que su vista acaba posada en Kokichi tiene aún más ganas de llenarlo de pequeñas marcas las cuales no se desvanecerían hasta dentro de unos días y eso simplemente le enciende de una manera u otra.

Kokichi ni siquiera notaba la mirada del otro estaba concentrado moviéndose de un lado para otro para ver si alguien (que no fuera Iruma atacando a Kiiboy) acababa besándose—. Aun así son unos aburridos, nadie besa a nadie y se quedan ahí como idiotas, al menos deberían moverse. Geez, ni que fuera a matarlos besar a alguien, ¡por tú culpa perderemos el titulo de la fiesta más divertida! —exclama aquello antes de sentarse en una silla, ve de forma molesta la comida que ya está—. ¡Ningún puto muérdago funciono!

—El nuestro funciono, Kichi.

—Porque estamos casados —dice aquello como respuesta antes de decidir tomar un puñado de dulces para comer—, además me aburre esperar tanto, pensé que vería acción esta noche pero no sólo hay aburrimiento y tontos adultos que están viéndose bajo el muérdago y parece que un hechizo les ha caído y por eso han decidido no moverse para nada, si tuviera un poder así definitivamente no lo desperdiciaría en idiotas como ellos porque—

—Kokichi, muérdago —aquellas palabras hacen que el de cabellos morados alce la vista y se de cuenta que su esposo le está atando un muérdago en un mechón de cabello—. Ya que dices que suelen mantenerse quietos podrías… bueno podrías sentarte en mi regazo y no desaparecer por ningún momento de lo que resta de la noche.

Simplemente lo observa y suelta una risa—. Ya sé para que usaría mi poder, para dominar al grandioso detective—

—Usualmente yo soy quien te domina —interrumpe al ajeno sin pensarlo demasiado antes de unir sus labios y no dejar que alguna propuesta salga de ellos—. Así que no deberías hablar porque quizás yo sea quien tenga el poder de congelarte en estos momentos y dejarte a mi merced, ¿no crees? —luego de aquel beso ve el cuello del menor, no se resiste y acerca su rostro al mismo para acabar en una mordida que le arranca un jadeo a Kokichi.

La respiración de Shuichi contra su cuello arde, quema, simplemente suelta un jadeo tratando de no soltar otro ruido vergonzoso, trata de mantenerse callado pero cuando Shuichi se lo propone logra arrancar más que jadeos, trata de hacerse el fuerte pero en un momento sale un gemido y ve con fastidio al otro o mejor dicho quisiera hacerlo porque no se quiere mover, quizás era cierto lo que decía el detective acerca de tener poder sobre él. Y es que simplemente faltaban cosas así o mejor dicho momentos para lograr dejarle olvidando todo.

Cualquiera de quienes decidió ir a esa fiesta diría que fue de lo peor por culpa de la idea de Kokichi y los muérdagos, sin embargo a Shuichi le pareció algo que podría repetirse porque le daba una excusa para estar besando o marcando a cada rato a su amado sin detenerse en ningún momento o importarle si les llegan a ver.

* * *

**IX**

* * *

Quizás lo mejor de haberse mudado a una casa como tal era la paz, prueba de eso era que no debían escuchar los argumentos de sus vecinos o los gritos de los niños quienes atormentaban a veces los pasillos de aquel complejo de apartamentos donde antes vivían. Podían relajarse en cualquier parte de la casa; pero si Shuichi debiera elegir un lugar favorito que no fuese el estudio aquel sería el patio; incluso había un árbol ahí que daba buena sombra para ir a leer, un cliché seguro, pero había algo en la paz de relajarse contra aquel tronco y dejarse llevar por algún libro cuando no tenía nada más que hacer.

Por eso ha tomado de rutina hacer eso casi todos sus días libres cuando Kokichi no se encuentra en casa, odia que su amado no tenga días libres cuando él los tiene, mala suerte, mas trata de pasarlos de la mejor manera posible. Y en aquel día de otoño no encuentra nada mejor que leer el nuevo libro de su esposo bajo el árbol que buena sombra le da aunque no hay sol a final de cuentas así suele ser octubre, frio, seco y sin sol. Dios, a veces su amado tenía razón en llamarlo emo. Deja ese pensamiento de lado y simplemente se deja llevar por la lectura.

Leer es algo que siempre le mantiene entretenido así que sabe que las horas se irán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Luego de jugar un rato con Pancake en la sala decide buscar a Shuichi, usualmente le espera como el gato en la sala pero parece que hoy no sería de esa manera, así que empieza buscando en el estudio y al no encontrarlo sale al patio sabiendo que al otro le gusta pasársela ahí. Al verlo durmiendo contra el árbol suelta una suave risa y es que no pensaba verlo de esa forma así que no puede evitar hacer una broma inofensiva. Al ser otoño hay muchas hojas de aquel árbol en el suelo así que busca el rastrillo y empieza a juntarlas.

Tardó un poco recogiendo las hojas y más cuando Pancake decidido unirse a la diversión, por diversión significaba correr tras algunas hojas que el aire levantaba. Cuando ya tiene una enorme pila decide ser cuidadoso y empieza a colocar a los lados del detective, conoce como hacer que no se despierte no por algo sabe como escaparse en las mañanas de verano cuando el calor llega a ser sofocante. Va lento y tratando de no reír, de alguna manera la idea de soterrar a su esposo bajo una pila de hojas le sonaba demasiado divertido. Ahora cumpliría en definitiva con eso de _matarlo_ y desde un principio se lo advirtió.

Agradece que la noche anterior el ajeno había tenido turno en su trabajo así que era más fácil mantenerlo así, sólo se movía de vez en cuando pero no le importaba demasiado y mucho menos al ver que ya había llegado a cubrir casi todo el cuerpo menos su rostro. Con hojas castañas, rojas y amarillas empieza a tapar el rostro ajeno tratando de evitar un poco la nariz del otro porque sabe que de hacerle cosquillas ahí se empezará a mover y eso no ayudaría para nada. Y apenas acaba sonríe sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con lo que ha logrado dado a que no todos los días puede enterrarse así a su marido. Muerde su labio inferior y es que cualquiera pensaría que aquello no es una broma pero en realidad lo que tiene planeado sí.

—Shu-chan, cariño, ¿dónde estás? —alzó la voz para poder despertar al ajeno y trata de no reírse imaginando las expresiones del otro al darse cuenta de las hojas—. ¿Acaso me has abandonado?

—Kichi —murmura el detective tratando de moverse debajo de la pila de hojas donde se encontraba cosa que no se le hacía para nada fácil—. Estoy acá —indica tratando de alzar un poco su voz para dejar en claro aquello.

Suelta una suave risa antes de ir a donde las hojas se mueven y descubrirle el rostro—. ¿¡Qué haces acá!? —toca las mejillas del otro y al sentirle frio no puede evitar verle con una falsa molestia—. En vez de esperarme como un buen esposo, ¿te viniste a jugar? —su voz baja a un tono peligroso—. Pensé que me amabas—

—Kichi, ni yo sé…

—…

—¿Fuiste tú?

—Eh, ¿yo?, ¿por qué enteraría a mi lindo y dulce esposo? —indaga mientras se aleja del otro—; pensé que no eras un mentiroso, seguro si te dejo acá aprenderás tu lección de no sacar conclusiones hasta que tengas pruebas —y sólo dejo dicho eso antes de entrarse a la casa dejando al detective suspirando en aquel lugar.

No tardo mucho en liberarse, al final de cuentas eran sólo hojas y cuando lo hizo tuvo que quitarse algunas que se habían colado en sus ropas, haría a Kokichi pagar de una u otra manera aunque no planeaba soterrarlo en una pila de hojas, quizás podría dejarlo atado a la cama para que aprendiera su lección. Así que simplemente tomo una de las muchas bufandas que tiene el otro alrededor de la casa para así empezar a buscarlo. A final de cuentas el único mentiroso en aquella casa es el otro y casi siempre logra ver a través de sus mentiras y en este caso le devolverá la travesura.

* * *

**X**

* * *

De alguna manera se dejo convencer, tomarse unas largas vacaciones para año nuevo sonaba a una perfecta excusa para no quedarse en casa y hacer lo típico. Aunque recuerda la última noche del año pasado y sigue riendo porque simplemente no puede evitar disfrutar de la memoria de su amado estando bastante ebrio por culpa suya. Lo mejor era como se ponía de pesado y posesivo, amaba eso de alguna u otra manera en su amado—. Shu-chan, ¿hay frio en Inglaterra? —indaga mientras ve su maleta que yace encima de la cama y que apenas esta llenando pese a que mañana es el viaje que harán. Ya han hecho cosas similares pero no tan lejos (es decir la única vez que viajaron lejos de casa fue para aquella "sorpresa" de Shuichi hacia Francia; esperaba que el avión fuera mejor y no se moviera tanto).

El detective estaba en el baño de la habitación verificando que llevaran ya sus cepillos y al escuchar la pregunta no puede evitar pensar que Kokichi seguro sabe que haya hace más frio que lo que han sentido alguna vez en invierno—. Sí, bastante así que lleva un abrigo, no quiero que te resfríes —indica aquello antes de dar unas cuantas zancadas y llegar donde el otro para darle un beso en la mejilla—; aunque si eso llegará a pasar te perderás de muchas cosas.

—Yo sólo voy porque quiero conocer a Jack —indica el más bajo—. Es más planeo atraparlo y llevarlo a prisión y que me den una medalla por ser un héroe, vamos que los detectives son muy malos por dejarlo libre.

Decide no decir nada y sólo asiente a las palabras de Kokichi, quizás realmente su esposo no tenía mayor idea de todo el Reino Unido así que simplemente trata de no meterse en sus fantasías aunque no pudo evitar reír imaginando la situación donde acaben ambos yendo por las calles de Londres en búsqueda de Jack The Ripper, incluso sonaba a una divertida historia para contar en alguna reunión. Con aquel pensamiento va a buscar a Pancake para meterlo a su portador porque sabía que su amado no planeaba dejarlo con nadie y ya lo han dejado con casi todos sus amigos; Momota-kun le acabo temiendo a por alguna razón al minino y Shirogane-san le hizo tantos trajes que Kokichi se frustro al ver tantas imágenes del pobre cuando estaban de vacaciones una vez; irónicamente la única persona que parecía cómoda con el gato y le cuido bien fue Harukawa, ninguno lo espero, y si no estuviera de vacaciones ella también está seguro que le encargarían al pequeño.

Cuando de pronto las luces se apagan escucha un quejido de parte de Kokichi así que deja la búsqueda de Pancake a para un rato para así regresar a la habitación que apenas esta iluminada con la claridad que se cuela por las cortinas, decide abrirlas mientras Kokichi se queja diciendo que no ve (y sabe que exagera nada más) al abrirlas ve hacia afuera y nota que esta nevando con más intensidad que en la mañana, aquello era curioso porque no había pronosticado una tormenta asume que la luz seguro se cortó por eso. Así que decide seguir buscando al gato ya que debe revisar que tiene su collar y todo lo necesario antes de realizar el viaje.

* * *

Cuando despertó sentía más frio de lo usual, se apega más a su esposo y busca su calor metiendo sus manos bajo el pijama del más bajo queriendo sentir su calor pero se frustra al notar que el otro esta igual de gélido, eso le hace caer en cuenta que la luz no regreso ya que de lo contrario sintiera un ligero calor porque mantienen el termostato en cálido para esas fechas aunque luego ambos se quejen un tanto de las facturas de luz. Busca su teléfono en la mesa auxiliar que esta a un lado y al ver la hora suspira, ya en unos minutos sonaría la alarma para que se despierten. Así que decide levantarse a hacer el desayuno para que vayan preparados.

Se estira al estar fuera de las mantas de la cama y suelta una mala palabra cuando siente la baja temperatura. Aún con teléfono en mano nota que tiene varios mensajes, la mayoría de sus amigos, aunque tiene varios de Kaede y cuando los leyó simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Kaede le había reenviado la noticia de como todos los vuelos estaban cancelados hasta que la tormenta pasará.

* * *

Kokichi se había enterrado en un fuerte de almohadas y frazadas en la cama junto a Pancake, parecía que la mala suerte no se alejaba porque ni siquiera tendrían luz para esos días, se suponía que estarían saliendo aquel treinta y uno a Inglaterra y la pasarían allá unos días pero ahora estaban atrapados en su casa gracias a un metro de nieve y lo peor es que ya hasta se ha acabado la carga del teléfono. Shuichi simplemente trata de no suspirar tanto, así que decidió preparar té para pasar el rato pero no parecía ser suficiente y conforme pasaba el tiempo se resigno y se unió al fuerte de Kokichi.

—Recuerdas que me dijiste que hacía más frio en Inglaterra, siento que me mentiste, Shu-chan, dudo que Jack pueda moverse si hay más frio que este.

Suelta una risa porque al menos su amado le hacía reír un poco—. Bueno, dudo que allá estén teniendo una tormenta de nieve… por otro lado quizás este es el plan de Jack para que no lo logres atrapar —decide seguirle el juego porque al final de cuentas es algo que les entretendrá a ambos. Además, como siempre cualquier tema que el otro comentará sería algo digno de hablar.

Kokichi suelta una exclamación antes de removerse entre las mantas—. ¡Eso debe ser! El maldito seguro es amigo de esa mujer mágica con un paraguas y le pidió un favor para que no lo atrapará.

Y con aquel comentario ambos acaban riendo. No parecía ser una mala situación si se obviaba la pésima temperatura que había, mientras ambos estuvieran juntos, Shuichi está seguro de que no sentirán el tiempo pasar y a final de cuentas no importaba donde pasarán su año nuevo, mientras estuviera con su esposo cualquier lugar era hermoso incluso si ese lugar era bajo una tonelada de mantas, almohadas y un gato gruñón. A final de cuentas las memorias que hace con su amado serán aquellas donde hagan cualquier cosa y el mundo desaparecía en un parpadeo porque sólo importaban ellos dos y su amor.


End file.
